The Half Blood Prince's Secret
by WriterChic6
Summary: Before Harry Potter and the Second wizard war. Lily Evans and Severus Snape's years at Hogwarts. But when Severus reveals a mysterious book to Lily they set off on a suspencful adventure. But along with her schooling and Sev's book,Lily soon falls for Sev
1. Chapter 1 The Boy in the Willow Tree

**Hey People this is my First fanfiction. I hope to post more soon! :D Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><em>Lily ran up the hill, the tall grasses brushing against her knees.<em>

"_Lily!" She kept running. "Lily come back, I have to take you back to mummy! Come back!" Petunia kept screaming as she chased her sister up the hill._

_But Lily didn't want to come back. Petunia was a snob and there wasn't anyone else like her. Suddenly, Lily realized she had stopped at the crest of the grassy hill. Her hand slipped into her pocket. Her fingertips met the crushed petals of a daisy. To think that such a small and innocent flower was the whole reason why Petunia was chasing her in the first place._

"_Lily!" Petunia panted. "We are going home, NOW! Mummy need to see that you're a freak. You're a FREAK, Lily!" Petunia was practically squealing now. Her face was so red it was turning a horrible shade of purple._

_Suddenly, Lily had an eerie feeling like someone was watching. She turned around slowly and saw a boy. He was standing by a huge willow tree, his body shadowed. Then, he seemed to notice that Lily watching him. The color rushed back into his pale face and he quickly tried to scamper back onto his perch in the tree._

_Lily looked back at Petunia, whose hands were on her hips. Petunia wouldn't understand. She never would._

_Petunia looked at her sister expectantly. Suddenly, her face grew red and she fumed with frustration "Fine!" she screamed as lily glanced towards the willow. "Stay out here by yourself! I don't care. By all means stay here with the likes of him!" Petunia thrust her finger at the distant willow tree. She was so mad she was shaking._

_Lily watched as her sister turned on her heals and marched back down the hill. Her arms flying as she mumbled to herself. Most likely she was complaining about Lily._

_Lily turned towards the tree where the boy had been standing only a moment before. She saw branches shaking furiously as he hurried up them. Lily hiked up the rest of the hill, curious about the boy and why he had been watching so intently. _

_When she reached the tree all movement stopped. Lily hiked up her knee socks again and pulled her hair out of her face as she looked into the green canopy of tree._

_Lily grabbed the lowest branch and tried to pull herself up, however she could hardly swing up her legs._

"_It's only two more branches to the platform." A voice called out. Lily looked up again but only leaves fluttered into her eyes. She climbed higher until she reached a wooden platform. It circled the trunk of the tree. Lily rolled onto the platform after a series of grunts and groans. It seems sturdy enough, she thought. She bounced on it. It never even creaked. That's when she noticed the silhouette of a boy. The boy. He stepped out from behind the other side of the trunk, and for the first time she could make out his features._

_He looked no older then her, at least 10 or 11. His blue-black hair had a slight sheen to it, although it was very overgrown. A dingy black shirt was half tucked in into black pants two sizes too small. Then, she noticed his eyes. They were dark and sad looking. They looked like they had seen a lot, some things beyond words._

_Lily looked him over again. "What's your name?" His cheeks turned red again and he stared at her. Maybe it was because Lily probably looked as bad as he did. Her pastel blue dress was stained with dirt and her socks had half a dozen holes in them. She couldn't imagine her hair. _

_He opened his mouth. "Severus. My name's Severus."_

"_I've never heard of anyone named 'Severus'"_

_He lowered his eyes and slumped against the tree. Lily bit her lip. "But…Severus is much more exciting than plain ol' Lily." She said hopefully. Lily gave him a little smile as he lifted his head. There was a twinkle in his eye. His didn't look as sad, more like full of wonder. Lily stuck her hand out. "Lily Evans," she said happily. "Would you happen to have a last name, Severus?"_

_He blinked twice. "Oh. It's Snape. Severus Snape." He took her hand carefully and shook it._

"_You're that boy that lives in Spinners End, aren't you?"_

_Severus didn't say anything. Spinner's End definitely wasn't the most glamorous place in the whole of London, but it didn't give Lily any reason to discriminate._

_"I didn't mean it like that." She said quickly. Lily peered down at her watch. "I think I'd better go, it's getting late." The sun was already low in the sky and Lily could see the smoke rising from several chimneys from the line of houses that lined the side of the grassy park. Out of the corner of her eye she even see the playground she and Petunia had just ran from. She was just about to look down to figure out the safest route out of the tree, when Severus disappeared. She watched as he stuck his hands in pockets and put his foot out over the edge of the platform as if he were going on a leisure afternoon stroll. Then, he simply drooped over the edge._

_Severus landed lightly. Too lightly._

_"It's okay." He called up to her._

_Lily looked down from the branch she was clinging to. Hoping she hadn't just mad a deal with the devil, she let go too. The air caught her, slowing her momentum. She heard the air rushing in her ears. She too landed softly on her bum. Dumbfounded, she looked up at Severus. He returned her gaze, but he seemed to be pondering something._

_"How did I-" Lily began but Severus began approaching her. He sat back on his haunches, although he was much to close to Lily for her liking. He reached for the dying wild rose bush behind her. Plucking off a small rose bud, Severus grabbed her hand and pried open her fingers. Lily watched as he placed it in her palm. Then, it began to change. It morphed from the frail redish brown bud and began blooming in her hand. Lily met his gaze. His eyes seemed to smile._

_"You're a witch."_

_"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to someone." Lily said offended. She sounded like Petunia now._

_"No, you can do magic."_


	2. Postponed and In need of help

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I'm really sorry to tell you this, but "The Half Blood Prince's Secret" will be postponed until further notice. As of currently I am working on another Harry Potter story and hope to have it up by next week. I am continuing "CL: Fight or Flight" and I hope to have the next chapter up by next week as well. I'm really sorry to all of my HP Lily and Sev fans. I will be continuing the story , but it won't be for a while.

love, WC6

P.S. Check out my profile guys. I'm putting up new daily information about my new story I'll have up by the end of this week. If you liked my _The Half Blood Prince's Secret_, then I'm absolutely sure you guys will love this one.

**KEEP READING**

Okay so I haven't had a lot of time to write up chapter one, but I'm type/writing/editing it as we speak. I'm doing my best to get it up. I'm starting to think that this story sounds better in my head, and that may be because I have all of the later chapters planned and they're all worked out, but I'm really struggling with the beginning. I was looking at my story stats for the Half Blood Prince's Secret and I was BLOWN AWAY by the response I got to putting up the second chapter. (Btw I'm really sorry about postponing it but I really wanted to work on this story) So do you think you guys can help me? With all you guys out there who read the HBPS, maybe you could give me suggestions. I'm very greatful for all you who follow me and have added me as you favorite author/ favorite story list! Thanks so much! Anyway Lyd's on the Quidditch team and I wanted to open a Quidditch sceen. Any ideas? I'm depending on you my wonderful readers. Please and thank you.

~WC6


End file.
